5 Years Later
by Massydov
Summary: Little Kosurio is all grown up! But the couple is still getting it on... a lot.


It had been five years after Kosurio appeared in the married couples arms. They taught him well, and they decided on if he was going to be a mage when he grew up. Neither men could tell if he was Dovahkiin yet. Marcurio and Kosurio were playing ball in the backyard. Arcadio was "taking care of business" with an old friend.

"Daddy!" Kosurio threw the ball right at Marcurio's face. He yelped, and fell back into the fresh cut lawn. "Oh no, Daddy!" Little Kosurio bounded over and sat on Marcurio's chest. Marcurio moaned, and held his blazing head. "I'm sorry, Daddy." The little boy smiled, his amber eyes gleaming down into Marcurio's soul. Kosurio had Marcurio's eyes, and Arcadio's hair. He had Arcadio's nose, thank god, and Marcurio's thin ass lips.

"Are you ok?" Kosurio asked. "I'm ok. We should go inside for some ice pops." Marcurio smiled. Kosurio squealed with joy and bounced through the back door. Inside, Kosurio was already bobbling up and down toward the freezer door, four feet too short. "Here, Kosurio." Marcurio lifted the toddler into his arms. Kosurio smiled, and opened the freezer door, pulling out two popsicles. The boy and his father walked into the living room. Two pudgy hands held the wooden stick, allowing the chubby lips to suck on the green lime pop. Marcurio removed the wrapper to his own pop, revealing a pink watermelon popsicle. He began to slurp on it, remembering the days when he would sit with his legs wide open, sitting atop the kitchen table, grunting, sucking, moaning, and _downing_ an ice pop. Arcadio would sit there watching him, jerking off as Marcurio slobbered the frozen ice. He would pretend that it was Arcadio's huge, long, thick-

"I'm home!" Arcadio's unsuspected arrival startled Marcurio, causing him to drop his ice pop. Arcadio looked up just in time to watch the pink pop side down Marcurio's white tank top and grey shorts, hitting the floor with a splatter. "Daddy made an uh-oh!" Little Kosurio dashed into the kitchen. "_Jumpy_." Arcadio teased, kissing Marcurio's check happily. Marcurio groaned and leaned backward. The water in the kitchen sink began to run, and Kosurio ran out with one _measly _wet paper towel.

Marcurio struggled to wipe off the sticky, wet mess. "Kosurio, go watch some TV. Daddy and I need to go upstairs." Arcadio growled. "Yes, Dada." Kosurio yapped, pouncing onto the sofa. Arcadio ripped Marcurio up the stairs, and into their master bathroom.

"This is going to leave a stain." Arcadio snickered, sitting Marcurio on the counter. "H-hey!" Marcurio let out a grown, Arcadio removing his messy white tank. "You're taking a freaking shower while I go wash your clothes."

"I can take care of myself."

"No you can't, baby." Arcadio pulled off Marcurio's shorts hastily. Marcurio cringed as Arcadio kissed his annoying little head and left the room.

Marcurio hopped in the shower and started the hot water. He stretched, and let the water run on his face. Within moments, he was mesmerized. And, before he knew it, there were a pair of hands on his hips and a pair of lips on his neck. Marcurio sighed, and turned around to face Arcadio, who was grinning. He leaned forward and pushed Marcurio against the white wall of the shower. Arcadio wrapped Marcurio into his arms and began to suck on Marcurio's earlobe. "G-go downstairs with Kosurio." Marcurio begged. "We'll only be a few minuets." Arcadio growled. "But he- he's our son." Marcurio nagged. "He's also watching SpongeBob." Even the stupidest words sounded sexy rolling off of Arcadio's tongue. Marcurio gave up, Arcadio kissing him restlessly. "Let's finish in the bedroom, later."

3 HOURS LATER…

It was 8 in the afternoon, and the family had finished dinner about an hour ago. They had eaten outside, in the summer sunset. Now, they were all sitting in the living room watching a movie. It was a documentary on animals. It was almost over. Kosurio was still wide-awake, yet ready for his nighttime snack and sleepy tea.

Arcadio made a bird call, causing Kosurio to giggle. A few minuets passed, and Marcurio's hand met Arcadio's behind Kosurio's back. Marcurio looked over. Arcadio winked and nodded, alarming him that it was "time to go to bed".

"Daddy, I'm sleepy." Kosurio groaned. "Oh are you now? How about we go get you some tea and toast and put you on the ship of dreams?" Marcurio was being as childish as he could. Kosurio yawned, and stood up. Arcadio stay on the sofa, eyeing Marcurio.

Kosurio downed his tea, and chewed his toast like a hungry panther. Marcurio let him downstairs to his room, and helped him change into his pajamas. After that, he was ready to fall asleep. Kosurio lay in his bed, and closed his eyes. Marcurio began up the stairs. "I love you Daddy." A little voice cried out. "I love you too, Kosurio." Marcurio looked back. But by then, Kosurio was already asleep.

Back in the living room, Arcadio bulleted up the stairs. Marcurio swung around the corner. It was like a scene from Tom and Jerry. Marcurio had never been so…silly…until he met Arcadio. At the top of the stairs, the Dovahkiin ripped down his jeans, mooning Marcurio. After swinging his hips side to side, he tried to pull them up. "Oh no you don't!" Marcurio ran up the stairs and tackled him to the floor. Marc's hands held his neck, and his hips began to dry hump away. Arcadio laughed and began to crawl down the hallway. This was ridiculous. Arcadio rolled over and kissed Marcurio. Now, everything had toned down. Marcurio leaned into him, lying on top of him.

In the risk of their son coming up the stairs for a small bedtime kitchen raid, the boys stumbled into their bedroom, closed the door, and locked the handle. Arcadio's instant grapple of Marcurio's ass led to them making out again. Marcurio swore, and pulled off his pants. Arcadio followed, pulling down his jeans. Once they were in their briefs, Arcadio pressed his throbbing dick against Marcurio's bulging white underpants. Marcurio moaned, and proudly grinded against Arcadio. Without a word, Arcadio leaped backward onto the bed. Marcurio ripped off his shirt and jumped on top of Arcadio. Arcadio's lips sucked on Marcurio's neck, as his big shaft rumbled inside. Arcadio was always the dominant male, but Marcurio wanted a change. "C-can I do _you_ for a change?" Marcurio huffed. Arcadio stopped humping and looked over at Marcurio with a suspicious look. "Y-yeah, here." Arcadio pulled out and leaned over to the bedside table, pulling out a condom. He threw it at Marcurio and got in the doggy style position.

Marcurio was having a ball, being the dominant male for once. Arcadio swore loudly, his erection throbbing. Marcurio continued to hump, and then leaned forward, reaching down for Arcadio's shaft. Once he had (most of) the shaft in his hands, he began to go all in. Arcadio was arriving his blow, and Marcurio was just getting started.

Marcurio thrusted a few times, moaning, whimpering. His fuel tank was empty, and his sex tank was about to be. Arcadio had already came twice. With a loud curse, Marcurio climaxed. It wasn't just a little, it was a lot. Arcadio swore as well, and came yet another time with his "master".


End file.
